dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Stacey
|Date of birth = September 28, Age 707|Date of death = November 5, Age 740|Height = 5'5" (165 cm)|Weight = 108 lbs (49 Kg)|Address = Orphanage Palace for the Boys and Girls Earth Central City|Occupation = Martial Artist Scientist assistant Housewife|Allegiance = Z Fighters (Supporter)|FamConnect = Calvin Rowland (Father) Nicole (Mother) Richard (Husband) Amelia (Daughter) Danielle (Daughter) Marcus (Son-in-law) Shaun (Son-in-law) Zesmond (Grandson) Alyson (Granddaughter) Nathaniel (Grandson) Kayla (Granddaughter) Jimmy (Grandson-in-law) Melissa (Great-Granddaughter) Emily (Granddaughter-in-law) Michelle (Great-Granddaughter) Tommy (Great-Grandson) Pan (Great-Granddaughter) Paul (Grandson-in-law) Alissa (Great-Granddaughter) Julie (Granddaughter-in-law) Tyler (Great-Grandson) Lucy (Great-Granddaughter) Matthew (Great-great-great grandson) Marie (Great-great-great granddaughter)}} Stacey (ステイシー, Suteishii) is the only Human daughter of Calvin Rowland and Nicole. She's close friend and ally with Sarah, Samuel, Jonny, Karen, Hannah, James and Mary before the beginning of the manga and anime Dragon Ball/Dragon Ball Z series and movies. She's the wife of Richard Johnson and the loving mother of Amelia and Danielle. Appearance Stacey is the beautiful, young child and young woman of a slim, slender build and above-average height with a slender yet frame skinny physique. Over the course of the series and movies, like her oldest daughter, she has bright blue eyes, very pale skin complexion and the straight darkish brunette hair that was cut in the front straight bangs framing her face and on the sides of two loose strands and rear assembled in a high volume ponytail reaches up to the waist as she's bore a striking resemblance to her oldest daughter Amelia. Her eye color is bright blue due to genetic of her clan and very pale skin complexion. As the child, Stacey wore a short dark purple undershirt top with long wide sleeves, dark green leggings with a high waist and below the upper thighs, and on top of them blue skirt and black boots. Sometimes she wore short purple vest with a hood and a symbol of Midori clan on the back. She is a bit taller than both Karen and Mary in comparing, as she is older than both Karen and Mary. As a eighteen-year-old teenager, Stacey dressed in sleeveless blue jacket with a hood and with clan symbol on the back, dark purple knee-length shorts, boots of the same color, wore a light blue short skirt on top with pockets on the front and with four straps on the sides, long fingerless gloves and cuffs above the elbow. Tread wear on the belt. Her hair was tied in a high ponytail more volume that reaches down to hips. Later she appears in purple sundress with dark blue trim and straps on the sides of the blue like on skirt. She also dresses, long fingerless gloves with metal protectors and boots. There are under the sundress is a mesh shirt without sleeves and under the throat, and blue shorts. As a adult, she's lets her hair grew more volume that reaches down to her hips, Personality Stacey is a brave, cheerful, emotional, hard worker, mature, sensitive, social, quirky and kindhearted personality. The first part was very careless in relation to the activities of the ninja. In the second part is less emotional and more balanced responsible and determined after it experienced events. She was a bit shy and timid in early childhood, before get acquainted with other children. Stacey at first glance may seem unemotional, but it is not. Stacey is still a good girl, sensitive: takes hard when parents are affected, protecting it, and blames herself for Jonny and Karen's deaths along with their only son Steve by the Ginyu Force and also have heard about James and Mary's deaths along with their daughters after their younger sons to escape while Frieza killed them all. She's so much emotional but able to pull herself together when the situation requires it. She has has temperament, because she can be very quick-tempered and rude to those who are offended her, say what she thinks forthrightly. She is deeply kind, always thinking of others' feelings and well-being as a supporter, close friend, wife and mother. Stacey's main motivation is Richard Johnson, with whom she has been fascinated since meeting him as children. Soon she starts to develop a crush on him. While before the Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku, they were just best friends with Jonny, Karen, David, James and Mary. Most of the time they are together for years before their deaths. When Karen has a mission she is constantly worried and thinks only about him. During Dragon Ball Z series, they become a couple. In Dragon Ball series and onwards, Stacey is a fully capable martial artist of Spencer World and Earth, who, like her peers, is comfortable with her opinions and willing to put her life on the line for her friends, family, cities, towns, people and village who cared about the most. Stacey realises that she cannot handle everything alone and that she must allow her friends to support and fight alongside her. Years later, Richard and Stacey are marry and have two daughters Amelia and Danielle. As a mother, Stacey's personality is relatively the same, but she has greater respect for her clan, their bloodline Spencer and Johnson are blood relatives upon next generations and its traditions. Stacey deeply loves her husband and her children, and she enjoys spending as much time with them as possible as a whole family. She has a very close relationship with her daughters, and she loves to do activities with her, such as cooking together. She and Richard are sacrificed themselves to protect their daughters to escape from General Blue and the Red Ribbon Army soldiers to attack their home and died during the flashbacks of the Red Ribbon Army Saga and General Blue Saga and Commander Red Saga. Biography Background Stacey is born on September 28 of Age 707. Stacey was born in Midori family which was from once existed clan Midori in Ninjago City of Spencer World. In childhood, Stacey was very cheerful and playful. She often liked to play ninja with other children and catch cats with Samuel, Sarah, Jonny, Karen, Richard, James and Mary. She wished to become a strong martial artist of the world and was very happy when her parents took her to the Orphanage Palace academy along with her friends Sarah, Karen and Mary. She is very friendly with Samuel, Jonny, James, Mary and Richard and enrolled with them in the same class of the Ninja Academy. Stacey was a year older than Karen and Mary than protagonists for one year , so she studied in the same class with Richard, Jonny, Samuel, Sarah, James and Mary. At the academy, she was a good student and passed all the exams on the first try. After this her father showed her mystic powers of martial arts and toughed how to use Ki energy to levitate fly about parents' homeland. After this, Stacey hit on the idea to find clanmates and reunite all them in Spencer World. After exam on testing and fighting with enemies from Bojack and Cui she realize that she must to train more and make own powers if she wants to achieve her goal. Her relationship with team was not very smooth despite they were friends from childhood. She completely with Richard all the time and they have a quarrel about who should be chef in team or etc. So teamwork was not harmonious at first. After Amiko’s parents was seriously injured while went to save her from Bojack on testing exam, she blamed herself that went fight alone without team and got into trouble and also involved in it dear people. She became to train more and cooperate with teammates. Soon Stacey went on mission with her team and they should to fight against enemy evil forces. They uses some poisonous techniques and Stacy was attacked by it while formed protective fields around herself, Mary and Richard. She fell from cliff into water and was blew by flow. Stacey was found by Richard who recognize childhood friend and carry her to her house. Janice, Ox-King and Master Roshi cured her and Stacey stayed there with Sarah and Mary. She decided to start search her teammates. Now she trained here, cooperated with Richard some time, searched some information about Majin Buu as Super Buu. But she managed to found some scrolls with secret martial arts and Ki energy. Soon she found her clan and stayed in their residence. Battle with Super Buu Before Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku In many years later, Stacey now as a eighteen years old teenager to appears on the series and movies. Stacey was first seen witnessing with Samuel, Sarah, Jonny and Karen to Mary with a bag of knitting equipment and encourages Mary to give the scarf she knitted to James. They had lunch together and discussed how James was so popular now since the war, but he doesn't even realise what love is to her opinion. After James's fan girls show up, interrupting Mary to give him the scarf, Stacey tells him to walk her home since it's dark, but James's blunt statement about she's strong and gentle young beautiful girl already, Mary walks away depressed. Karen and Stacey scolds James and goes after Mary, telling her she just needs to be confident. Stacey is placed on a team consisting of David, James, Richard, Samuel, Sarah, Mary, Jonny and Karen to retrieve a kidnapped Hannah is Karen's younger sister from Wizard Babidi, Yakon, Pui Pui, Dabura and Super Buu. During their mission, James would fall into a deep depression over Mary's apparent betrayal/kidnapping and she's going to marry Super Buu. It was Stacey and Karen, who helped James snap it out of his depression and realise that Mary truly loved him, not Super Buu, giving James the courage to carry on the mission to stop the wedding and save Mary. She, Sarah, Jonny, Karen, Richard and Samuel would later storm Babidi's spaceship and rescue Hannah while finding the tattered remains of Mary's scarf. She later attends James and Mary's wedding. Dragon Ball Piccolo Jr. Saga She's Dragon Ball Z Saiyan Saga She's mentioned by Raditz, Film Appearances Bardock - The Father of Goku She's mentioned by Power Manga and Anime Stacey is the Films In Video games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Ki Blast - * Ki Sense - * Afterimage Technique - * Afterimage Strike - * Wild Sense - Video Games Appearances Stacey is the supportive players in the following Dragon Ball video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: * Ocean Group dub: * FUNimation dub: Battles Major Battles * Stacey, Trivia * Stacey's name means in Japanese name (ステイシー or Suteishii) is in Greek the meaning of the name Stacey is: Fruitful, productive. * In American the meaning of the name Stacey is: Fruitful, productive. * In English the meaning of the name Stacey is: Productive. * Stacey's real name is Anastasia, because the originally a short form of the name Anastasia. English surname. * Anastasia's name means is in Russian the meaning of the name Anastasia is: Reborn. * In American the meaning of the name Anastasia is: Reborn. * In Greek the meaning of the name Anastasia is: Resurrection. One who will be reborn. Famous bearer: 4th-century martyr St Anastasia. Anastasia, famous daughter of Tsar Nicholas lI, last emperor of Russia, who many believe survived the 1918 massacre of her family. * It is is a Greek and English name, and the meaning of the name Stacey is "resurrection; fruitful". Stacey is a version of Anastasia (Greek): from the word "anastasis". Stacey is also a variant of Eustacia (Greek): feminine of Eustace. Stacey is also used as a form of Stacy (English). * It is pronounced ahn-a-STAH-shah, ahn-a-STAY-zhah. It is of Greek origin, and the meaning of Anastasia is "resurrection". From the word "anastasis". Russian feminine form of the Greek male name Anastasios. Popular in Eastern Europe in honor of a fourth-century saint who was martyred at Sirmium in Dalmatia. Also used occasionally in England in the Middle Ages and as late as the 17th century. The name of one of the daughters of Nicholas II, the last Russian czar, who supposedly survived the massacre of the royal family, and a film was based on this story (1956). Actress Nastassja Kinski. * Stacey's favorite hobby is dancing, singing talents and loves to sing karaoke. * Stacey's favorite food is sushi and barbecue, but her opposite version from DB - vegetarian. * Stacey's favorite vehicle is air motorcycle. Gallery Kid krillin and kristine by saiyangoddess dbc-1.jpg|Kid Stacey so_you_know_that_we_re_out_there__art_trade__b-1.jpg dcyrcp4-93618822-6621-4f12-b88f-3fd09aecea89-1.jpg Stacey is falling in love with Richard Johnson DB-1.jpg don_t_be_so_shy__by_paulachan12_dbhwlxp-fullview-1.png kristine_and_krillin_by_saiyangoddess_db1jtld-pre-1.jpg at_krislin_wedding_by_darkmoon_esther_dddepph-pre-1.jpg|Stacey is married Richard Johnson before Amelia and Danielle were born at_krislin_wedding_by_darkmoon_esther_dddepph-pre.jpg Commission what was that by nekosveggies db-1.jpg References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Wives Category:Mothers Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Citizens Category:Civilians Category:Orphans Category:Swordsmen Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Spencer Family Category:Johnson Family Category:Royal Family Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Characters who died early Category:Deceased Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters